


"You're Both Chickens"

by pitypartyof1



Series: Thump [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Luke and Michael are barely mentioned, M/M, Oops, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Continuing from "If it Weren't For You Meddling Kids"Awsten is freaking out.Geoff is colluding with Calum.





	"You're Both Chickens"

Geoff pauses his game as Awsten bangs into the room. He’s just started this level after dying seven thousand times on the last one and nothing crazy is happening yet anyway. Turning, he gives him a full once-over. “There’s a hickey on your neck,” he states flatly, pointing. “It’s fucking huge.”

Flopping onto the sofa, Awsten groans. There’s a stupid amount of judgment in his bandmate’s voice and he knows he deserves every bit of it. Ashton likes to bite _hard_ , apparently, and Geoff totally knew Awsten was going to have sex with him.

“I knew you were going to have sex with him.”

He looks smug as shit and Awsten flips him the bird before sighing loudly. “He likes to bite.”

The guitarist wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Awsten does his very best to ignore it. It’s over the top and kind of creepy. Besides, he’s just not in the mood for this. As is typical, it doesn’t work. Never has, and he’s not sure why he thought it would now.

“So how was it?” Geoff grins toothily at him.

Mashing the heels of his palms in his eyes, he rubs frustratedly. This is the last conversation he wants to enter right now. He knows Geoff’s going to laugh. Hell, he can’t even blame him if he’s being honest. The fact that it would be hilarious if it were anyone other than him is honestly just grumping him even further.

“We didn’t exactly get very far,” he grumbles grudgingly, gaze resolutely in his lap.

“So, you didn’t have sex with him?”

The dark-haired boy’s face scrunches in confusion and Awsten just knows he’s gonna have to explain this. He’d rather switch to apple juice for a year. Maybe.

“Started to,” he snaps. “His dick was in and everything and then fucking _Luke Hemmings_ walked in on us. Kinda ruined the fucking moment.”

As predicted, laughter follows. Awsten is not amused. “Oh, fuck off, dude.”

Geoff actually doubles over.

“It’s not funny!”

“What’s not funny?”

Awsten spins, catching sight of Otto at the door, obviously just arrived. “ _Nothing_ ,” he says, glaring forcefully.

“Yeah, unless you count the fact that he finally got Irwin into bed and then got interrupted by Luke before they could get it _on_ ,” Geoff calls, cackling obnoxiously.

Otto edges awkwardly toward the kitchen, making eye contact with Awsten. “I’m gonna go, uh, make some food. Or something. No offense, but I don’t wanna hear about your sex life. Let me know when it’s over, yeah?” he pats Awsten’s shoulder as he passes.

Awsten’s cheeks burn. “I hate this stupid band.”

“Awe, but we _looooove_ you!”

“Shut up.”

*

Awsten refuses to admit he’s walking a little funny the next day. Obviously, he must have tweaked his lower back in his sleep or something. He’s not in denial, he just slept wrong. Geoff’s smirk says he’s not buying it.

Yeah, Awsten wouldn’t believe himself either. It’s a feeble front at best and they both know he’s just trying to maintain some dignity here. Strangely enough, though, he feels like he’s somehow lost even more, and isn’t that just the ticket to a great day?

“I thought you said you didn’t fuck,” Geoff mumbles through his mouthful of mid-morning cereal.

Awsten sighs wistfully. “We didn’t really but he was still inside me for a hot minute.”

“So, you’re just a weenie?”

Geoff snorts at the scowl directed his way.

“ _No_. He’s just that _big_. I’d like to see you take it, asshole.”

The spoon falls, clattering loudly as the guitarist chokes over the milk he was previously slurping. When he regains his breath, it’s with red cheeks and mischief in his eyes. “Dude, you would have a literal meltdown if you thought I was even _thinking_ of trying to get after your man.”

“He’s not ‘my man,’ oh my god.”

An eyebrow hikes up. “You’re not denying the meltdown.”

Making a vaguely disgusted face, he looks away, ruffling already-faded purple hair. “I’m not denying the meltdown,” he affirms. “He’s just – _fuck_!”

“I know,” Geoff sympathizes, patting his arm with the look of a man who has heard Ashton Irwin’s finer attributes listed frequently enough to have memorized them. “Trust me, I know.”

Head thunking down onto the table, Awsten groans. It’s half pain – he’d thunked harder than he meant to. The other half is dedicated to the 5 Seconds of Summer drummer. He _wishes_ Ashton was his man. The dimples alone gave him heart palpitations the first time he saw them in person. He wants to shrink down and live in one.

“You thinking about the curls, the dimples, or the dick?”

A flash of heat zips down his spine, causing a shiver. “Well, all three now,” he mumbles, shifting uncomfortably.

“It was really that nice, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Awsten moans. “He’s got the perfect length and girth, decently big balls, too. You know how I hate when they’re out of proportion.”

Geoff makes a face. “Unfortunately, I do know that.”

“Well it’s weird when a dude’s got tiny balls with a big ass dick!”

“I’m not questioning your feelings, I swear. I just have not personally… encountered that issue before, and I hate picturing it.”

“Yeah, well,” Awsten crosses his arms petulantly, “you’re the one that asked about Ashton’s junk, so.”

“It was a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question!” Geoff rolls his eyes, sounding put-upon. “I didn’t say describe it.”

Awsten frowns. “It’s me. You knew what would happen. I’ve wanted that dick for – “

“ – Ages, I know. Your crush on Irwin is legendary.”

The vocalist shrugs helplessly. “Got sucked in by the music, it was all downhill after I saw him.” He bites his lip, lost in thought. “And he’s so great! Funny, talented, sweet…”

“I’m going to go shower. Try to be quiet when you jerk off over it, okay?”

Awsten gapes after him as he heads for the bathroom, pulling out his phone as he goes.

_coffee in an hour?_

He doesn’t have to wait long for a response

**_same place?_ **

_yeah, bring your wallet ;)_

**_fucking fine_ **

Chucking the phone down on the counter, he strips and jumps in the shower, pleased with himself. He knew he could count on Awsten to make him some money.

*

Calum’s already there when Geoff walks in, sipping softly at a green tea. The guitarist waits patiently in line as the myriad of coffee shop scents swirl around him, eventually ordering his own cup and adding cream and sugar before making his way to the table. Calum grimaces when he catches sight of him, digging into his back pocket and Geoff is delighted as he settles into a chair.

He graciously accepts the fifty as Calum extends it. “Thank you,” he beams.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” the bassist frowns. “I can’t believe you won. Ashton always likes to woo people and shit.”

Geoff snickers at him. “Awsten’s a horny bastard and he can be very convincing when he wants something.”

“Ash is still mortified,” Calum giggles. “He turns pink if anyone mentions it, which is pretty constant. Mikey won’t leave him alone about it, but he just enjoys getting a rise out of him, I think.”

“That’s pretty hilarious, if I’m honest.” Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he takes a slow swallow of the brown liquid in front of him, savoring the taste before once again meeting the other lad’s gaze. “Awsten’s pretty upset,” he sighs. “I think he’s trying not the act like it because he thinks we’ll laugh or something. I think he thinks that was his only chance.”

Calum looks a bit surprised but hums and gives a little wave for Geoff to continue. “His only chance?”

“He’s had a huge, and I mean _massive_ , thing for Ashton for a long time. He’s convinced himself there’s no way Ashton would date him, though.”

“Huh,” Calum reclines in his seat, slouching slightly, obviously thinking over what Geoff’d revealed. “Well, I’m pretty sure Ash thought the whole thing was a date, so.” He hefts his mug, “he’ll only lose his chance if he doesn’t call or text soon. If he waits too long, Ash’ll get mopey and god help us all if that happens.”

“Well I’m not stuck with him, so…” Geoff snickers as he trails off, shrugging.

“So help me –” Calum thrusts a finger in Geoff’s face until his eyes cross, “– I will _make it_ your problem. You don’t know how he gets!”

“Okay, okay!” Geoff’s hands come up placating. “I’ll tell him to talk to Ashton.”

The look on the bassist’s face forces him to backtrack quickly. “Make him. I’ll _make him_ talk to Ashton.”

Calum nods approvingly, spilling a little tea down his chin as he takes a slurp and swiping furiously at himself. “Fucking dammit, that’s gonna stain.”

“Graceful,” Geoff supplies helpfully, standing to get a handful of napkins. “Here.”

Wiping at his shirt, Calum frowns. “I’ll have to ask Ash to get this out. Luke and Mikey barely know how to set the washer. Useless sods.”

He mumbles the last part under his breath and Geoff chuckles. “They make stain remover sprays, you know?”

Calum shrugs. “I’ll get Ash to do it.”

*

Awsten harrumphs grouchily, staring at his phone. It’s at least the fourth time and Otto finally cracks. “Just call him!”

“I can’t! He hasn’t texted me or anything, he probably hates me now, that shit was humiliating. I don’t blame him for not wanting to speak to me.”

Otto groans exasperatedly. “You’re being stupid, he’ doesn’t hate you. He’s probably doing the same thing you are because you’re both chickens.”

“He totally is,” Geoff breathes around and large yawn, “Calum said so.”

“You talked to _Calum_?!”

“Ow, hey!” He slaps hands over his ears dramatically. “You’re at a twenty and I need you at around a six.”

Awsten is severely unimpressed. “Why the fuck were you talking to Calum?”

“He owed me money,” Geoff winks. “We had a bet. He said Ashton likes to wine and dine, I said you’re very persuasive. Clearly I was right.”

Otto’s snickering by the end and Awsten looks gobsmacked.

“You guys need lives,” Otto chortles, pushing away from the table.

“I literally _hate_ you.”

“Otto’s right. You should call Ashton. Calum said if you don’t, he’s going to make us all suffer because Ashton gets moody.”

Awsten nibbles his lip, anxiety clearly surfacing, written all over his face. “You’re not fucking with me, are you? What if Calum just told you to have me call as a joke? I can’t do this, just kill me.”

Pulling up his contacts and dialing, Geoff rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to kill you, even if I sometimes want to,” he deadpans as he presses to dial. Initiating speaker phone, he waits.

Calum’s breathless when he answers. “Dude, I just saw you like two hours ago.”

“Awsten won’t call because he thinks it’s a joke and you’re making fun of him.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Calum moans through the static. “This is not a joke! You better make him happy, Knight. Take him on a proper date and actually _plan_ it!”

“Okay,” Awsten squeaks, voice several octaves too high.

“Good, now that that’s settled…”

Calum trails off and they can hear a faint squeal over the line.

“ _Fuck_ , they’re starting without me!” His voice is all breathy again. “Mikey’s letting me join to play with Luke. Bye!”

The call ends abruptly and they share a look of shocked surprise.

“Did you know – ”

“No,” Geoff cuts in. “We’re dealing with your shit first. Do you believe me now?”

Awsten pouts, gaze slipping down. “Yes.”

“Then call him,” the guitarist demands, “right now. I’m gonna make sure you actually do it. I’ll leave you alone when he answers.”

Making a face, he pulls out his own mobile. “Fine!” Pulling up Ashton’s contact, he dials. “Fine, are you happy?”

“Very, thank you.”

A sleepy sounding Australian answers a few rings later. “’Lo?”

“Hello?”

“Awsten?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Hey!”

Ashton sounds more awake when he responds. “Hey man, what’s up?”

Making furious shooing gestures at his bandmate, Awsten turns away, face tomato red. “Uh, I had – I mean the other day was really fun. Well, like, not _fun_ , I mean it was until – ”

Awsten takes a deep breath and curses his entire existence. He can hear Ashton laughing and wonders if it’s too late to ditch his life and move to Mongolia.

“D’ya wanna go out with me?” he blurts suddenly.

Ashton’s laughter dies away quite suddenly and silence stretches just long enough for Awsten to consider playing in traffic before he hears Ashton’s small “yes.”

“Wait, really? You want to?”

The drummer giggles and Awsten does his best not to melt.

“Yeah, definitely. I didn’t think you wanted that.”

Eyes widening, Awsten responds a little too quickly to be considered cool. “I do! I-I’m gonna plan something.” _Like Calum said_ , he refrains from speaking. “I just wanted to make sure you’d want to…”

“Oh, okay! Well that sounds good.”

Ashton’s voice is giddy in his ear. “Alright. I’ll, um, I’ll call you tomorrow, then, with details?”

“Yeah, alright, that works.”

“Okay, uh, I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.” He tries to play it cool but it’s difficult when all he can hear is his own heartbeat. He’s got a date with the guy he’s wanted forever.

Awsten can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, comment, comment!  
> I love knowing what you think!


End file.
